


Fliers

by RoyalSphere



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions are in debt, F/M, Fluff, Maids, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSphere/pseuds/RoyalSphere
Summary: The Blue Lion's have too much fun at their afterparty from the win of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and in the end, Byleth is chewed out by Seteth to produce the funds to fix their mischief. She leaves it up to the group, and they end up with the idea of a Maid Cafe to earn back the funds. This leaves Byleth with an adorable maid outfit and a flustered Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fliers

Byleth sighed as she stood in front of her class. She placed her lecture plans on the desk beside her as she crossed her arms. Her finger tapped on her arm, as she watched her students arrive in class, some readying their pens, or others chatting up storms.

“Is something wrong Professor?” Mercedes was the first once to speak up, her voice quieting the other students just walking in.

“Well, to be short, yes.” She addressed.

She overlooked her class, the Blue Lion’s house and all its capable fighters. She was really proud of them, especially after the win from Gronder Field. However, the students decided to take the feast too far, alcohol somehow slipping inside the church which caused the class to create a mess of the mess hall, making it true to its name. Byleth had attended the party for a little, until she excused herself to instead chat with the other professors, and leave the students to their own devices. She figured having a professor there for too long would sour the mood, so she let them be them. But when she went to check the morning of, she had returned to chaos, the kitchen was reduced to ash, toilet paper hung from the ceilings, vomit and litter swallowed the floor, table and chairs were stacked in weird positions, mugs of beer basically aligned the floor and half of the students were black-out drunk. She later had figured out that someone attempted to bake and created a fire, and another student panicked and started to break the windows to escape and created a riot. This caused all the drunk students to erupt into chaos, which resulted in this. And Seteth wasn’t too happy when she reported it to him. 

The young mercenary could almost groan as she recalled Seteth barking about the mess. She had left his office more dejected than the students who had massive hangovers the morning of. He then called her back to his office to remark that a good portion of the church funds went to repairing the dining hall again. This caused all her class funds to disappear and still did not cover all the amount. He informed her that somehow her class had to make up the funds as punishment, and hold off any actual schoolwork until they paid it off. Byleth reluctantly agreed to it and spent the whole night figuring out what the Blue Lions would do to make up the money they owed to refurb the church. She then remembered that this was their fault, so why doesn’t she just let them decide?

“So, a few days ago we won The Battle of Eagle and Lion, and I am proud of your accomplishments...However, the afterparty I cannot say I am as proud of.” Byleth announced, which recalled some great memories, and some bad from the students as they either groaned or fist busted each other about it.

“However, your “partying” caused too much of a ruckus, which is why the mess hall is being refurbished.” Byleth squinted her eyes, as she rubbed her fingers on the temples of her forehead. 

“That does not come cheap.”

“Sorry about that professor, but we can get some-”

Byleth stopped Sylvain there, “No, we will have to come up with the money ourselves, as a punishment, and not everyone here can afford to repay back the church.” She explained as she sneaked a glance as Ashe or the other commoners here with recommendations. 

“So, as a class, the Blue Lions will come up with some kind of event to repay back the church, and until the money is paid in full, regular class will be on hold.”

In return, this caused groans to embark the class.

“And that means, no training sessions, magic lessons, choir or gardening, not until the money is paid back, in which class time will now be taken up with you guys working to retrieve the funds.” Byleth eyed the students.

“Professor if I may ask? What kind of event do you mean?” Dimitri raised his hand, which caused the class to focus back on Byleth.

“That is for you to decide. I will just be overseeing your event.” She walked around and flipped the chalkboard to a brand fresh side, grabbing the chalk to write, “IDEAS.”

She tossed the chalk to Dimitri in which he caught and got up hesitantly from his chair to stand by the board. She nodded to him while retreating behind her desk to watch.

“Uh, well- any ideas?” He reluctantly asked, causing the class to spill ideas.

Annette raised her hand, “A bake sale! That could go well!”

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically beside her friend, “Oh that seems fun!”

“Speak for yourself” Grumbled an annoyed Felix from the back as he leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed, obviously upset with the cancellation of sparring. 

“Yeah, we might as well make it fun! We can do like some cafe perhaps?” Ashe spoke up, causing the class too, “Ooo” in unison. Dimitri scrambled to write the ideas fast enough as other students spoke up about foods or drinks to make.

“I hate to bring the bad news,” Ingrid chipped in, “but there are so many bakeries by the Monastery, what would cause people to come all the way here for some treats?”

Mercedes and Annette sighed as they reconsidered while the class went hushed.

“But what if we have something no one else has, a special thing to bring in the customers?” Dedue finally chatted, causing sparks of ideas to rumble from the class.

“A maid cafe!” Sylvain piped up.

Ingrid gave him a glare, but he went on, “It can be an innocent and appropriate cafe!” he winked at Byleth, “We do have a lot of beauties in this class, so attracting customers will be easy.” He insinuated as he gestured to the girls from the Blue Lions.

Mercedes giggled while Annette even considered the idea, “That could work...the guys could even dress up as butlers!”

Flayn clapped excitedly at the idea, while Felix groaned.

“Any for you m’ lady!” Sylvain rehearsed a line while Ingrid elbowed him causing him to sit right back down.

“This could work…” Ashe mumbled while the group yelled out ideas and thoughts.

“I mean, who would refuse to be served by the next King of Fargeus as your butler?” Sylvain backed up his claim, “and me!” He winked, causing Ingrid to even crack at his proposition. Dimitri seemed flushed as he was being described as the poster boy.

“This is stupid.” Felix grumbled, “That means he’s in!” Sylvain announced.

“WHAT-”

Byleth finally left behind the desk she was from and stood in front of the class. She peered at the board and then clapped to get attention from the noisy excited class.

“So it seems we are doing a maid cafe, as long as the outfits are appropriate enough,” She stared at Sylvain who only chuckled in response, “We’ll need to break up the class for parts, some people to sew the outfits, some to prepare and decorate the classroom as a cafe, some who’ll make the advertisements, and the cooks. You’ll have two weeks to prepare, it is up to you to choose. Every class time we’ll be working on this instead, and class IS required.” She eyed Felix who only grumbled while he sat his head down.

She nodded at the class and let the room erupt in chatter as the students divided themselves for each role. How amusing, Seteth’s idea backfired, this seems less like a punishment and more of a reward. Sothis giggled inside her mind, which caused Byleth’s upper-lip inched slightly to a smile. She turned her head overwards to Felix’s direction, as he argued with Sylvain causing her smile just a tiny more.

***

It was the day. The students worked hard for this, the Blue Lion’s hall had been completely remodeled into a cafe, and it was surprising how nice it looked. The room was reshaped as a nice cozy small cafe, with a theme of plants and flowers hanging and overarching crevices and walls.

Byleth zipped up her uniform before looking in the mirror. She wore a fringy black maid outfit that came to her knees with a white hat tying her hair back. The uniforms Mercedes and Dedue sewed were really well made and gave a cute but sophisticated look. Byleth had been roped into joining the class, as Mercedes presented her with a uniform too, telling her they needed more girls as waiters. Byleth hesitantly agreed, now glad they had not gone with Sylvain’s low skirt idea. She pressed down the skirt and twirled to see how the dress moved. It was her first time wearing anything this puffy and frilly. Sure, her usual attire was a little custom made for a mercenary, but she never wore a dress-or to top it off a maid outfit.

She peered in the mirror once more, cannot get enough of yourself I see? Sothis teased causing Byleth to stop and shake her head.

“I just feel a little weird.”

You mean pretty. It is okay to feel good about yourself, now strut on maid, you have customers to serve! Or even a grumpy Fraldarius boy

Byleth glared at the wall for Sothis to giggle and take the hint. Byleth had just taken an interest in the boy as he was just a little different from his usual classmates. Yes, that was it, she was his professor and just interested in his unique ideology and way of life. This earned her a snort from Sothis.

Byleth ignored her and nodded to herself, feeling a tug on her lips as she made her way outside of her room and towards the classroom. She turned the corner, noticing eyes on her as she walked in a hush manner to the class. As she turned toward the looming archway, she noticed a line of commoners and students in front of her. 

“Professor! Over here!” Ingrid gestured as she called from in the crowd. 

Byleth hurried over to where Ingrid was, she also adorned an identical maid outfit on. She had an excited look on her face as she clapped, “May I say you look nice Professor!” She complimented, but before Byleth could thank her she gestured a way out of the line and to the front of the ‘cafe.’

“Oh, professor you look amazing!” Flayn jumped as she waved at her teacher. She was outside the Cafe, greeting the students while handing the menus and seating them. She halted and opened the door for the two in which they finally entered the cafe. 

It really was pretty; the Blue Lions did an amazing job with only two weeks. 

“Professor, if you happen to see my brother, I would recommend avoiding him, he is not too happy for me to participate in his event.” She sighed as she gestured to her uniform. 

Byleth nodded, hearing Sothis giggle within.

We might get the money, but we won’t escape his hashings huh?

“Professor!” Dimitri greeted as he waved his hand, he peered at her, his cheeks red as he was going to say something, but was taken hostage by a swarm of girls at a table.

Dimitri was wearing an identical butler uniform all the other boys were wearing but he was also their poster boy which caused him to be swamped with orders and girls.

“I knew you would look beautiful professor!” Sylvain’s voice came from behind. He also wore an identical black butler uniform, Ashe followed behind him with the uniform on as well, a box of handful fliers in his hands. 

Byleth immediately took it out of his hands, “I will handle this, go on and cook chief.” 

“Oh, professor!” He took a glance at your uniform and felt his cheeks rise, “Thank you!”

“Sylvian!” Annette yanked him by the collar, as she pointed at a swarm of girls calling his name. “Go on and stop being distracted!” 

“Yes, yes madam!”

Byleth viewed Annette who also wore an identical uniform; however, her hair was pulled up into pigtails instead. “Oh professor, you look amazing, Mercedes would be proud of how nice you look in her uniform, but unfortunately she and Dedue are swamped in the kitchen. Speaking about the kitchen, why are you not in the kitchen? Those two are swamped right now!” She glanced over to Ashe.

“I needed to deliver those fliers to Felix, he is currently hanging them around for advertisement,” he explained.

“It’s alright I can do it; you guys keep up the good work.” The mercenary praised, as she held the box in her hands. 

“He should be near here!” Ashe called, as Byleth gave him a thumbs-up as she left the crowded cafe with the box in hand.

Byleth glanced down at the box of fliers to notice a big drawn picture of Dimitri on the front. He really was the poster boy.

Byleth escaped the line of people and hurried to the front of the monastery.

“Hey te-Woah...Nice outfit!” Claude piped up as Hilda followed behind him.

Byleth without saying anything grabbed a flier and handed it to the two and went on her way. Leaving the two laughing as they noticed the picture of an awkward Dimitri on the front.

“We were just on our way! Thanks, professor!” Hilda called out as she left them behind.

Where would that loner boy be? Sothis wonder.

“Far away from there” Byleth mumbled as she peered around for him. As she raced around, she got looks of interest and curiosity about her uniform. It was not every day you saw a young professor in a maid costume. As Byleth searched the front of the monastery she turned her head to notice an annoyed boy in a butler uniform pinning flier on a pole. He seemed to be angrily mumbling to himself. Byleth crept on him, taking in his appearance.

He was wearing a black butler uniform, his hair was still up, but neater this time. He was noble, so it would make sense he should be used to tuxedos and such. 

“Need help?” She alerted him which caused him to spin around and held his hand where his sword should be.

Byleth ignored this as she set down the box by his feet and bent back up, noticing him finally calming down and now double-taking her appearance.

“Do I have something on my uniform?” She peered down nonchalantly and wiped down her outfit. 

“N-nothing!” He whipped his head around and snatched a handful of posters. Byleth gazed at his ears who were bright red. 

Something ignited in the mercenary. She was thankful for all the compliments from her other students, but she wanted to hear something from Felix the most. She never had these weird feelings before she was a mercenary. Sure, she cared about her father, but with Felix it was different, she cared about him just like all her other students, but she also wanted to be near him all the time, to spar, tease him, to chat, get any sort of unique reaction from him. And she was particularly feeling this feeling today. 

“Mercedes and Dedue did a great job with the costumes.” She said as she picked up a flier and a nail and hung up one flier.

A grunt and avoided eye contact was all she received.

“How do you think the outfit looks on me?” She asked, Sothis basically doing cartwheels of laughter in her mind.

Felix's eyes widened as he finally peered over to her. She could finally examine the red cheeks of his and the ways his eyes darted everywhere besides her.

“I-what? I mean-why? Uh…” He stumbled over his words, as Byleth took this as a win in her book. 

The wind caught up to the two of them, as it blew some strands of her hair into her eyes, and her costume to blow in the wind.

Her default face broke into a genuine smile as she chuckled at his awkwardness. 

This caused Felix to freeze as he gawked at his professor. Without knowing what he was doing, his hand moved to her face to sweep the hairs out of her eyes.

This caused the professor the blink in surprise and him to finally break his trance and retract his hand. He whipped around and grabbed the box from the floor. “Let's finish this up.” He announced as he walked over to the next pole.

“You look good,” Felix mumbled barely above a whisper, and hurried his step to the next pole, leaving Byleth to downcast her eyes and repeated his mumble in her head.

Byleth blinked as she followed him closely behind. She glanced down and then up, and placed her hand on her cheek, and noted the strange heat radiating from them. 

Oh, to be young~Sothis sang.

***  
For the rest of the day Byleth helped Felix hang posters, for a few minutes there was an awkward silence, but eventually, the two ended up into a comfortable conversation again, but Felix remained shyly quiet for the rest of the day, most of his responses ending with grumbles or nods.

Byleth also noted that all the peering men had stopped taking glances for some reason, not noticing Felix walking behind her with a glare at anyone who dared look the professor's way.

The two also managed to hide as Seteth passed by them, searching for the professor with a flier in his hand crumbled up, a drawing of Flayn and the girls on the bottom of it, with Dimitri taking center stage.

As the two finally arrived back at the cafe, it was now almost closing time, and the line had disappeared, and most customers were already getting ready to leave. 

“Oh, professor! Greetings! Good news we had bountiful of customers that we are sure to pay back the Church and also still have a good leftover!” Flayn exclaimed as she opened the door for the two.

Byleth nodded at the girl praising her. 

“This is so tiresome,” Felix mumbled as he sat down at one of the empty chairs.

Byleth peered at all the other students finishing up the rest of the remaining orders. None of them paid attention to the two, obviously exhausted and wanting to finish up the shift for the day. She looked down at her uniform and realized she never got to take an order, despite being a maid. She turned over to Felix, “You must be tired, our lemonade is a bestseller, would you like one?” She imitated Ingrid’s smile as she grabbed a menu from behind her and sat it on the table of Felix’s.

He looked down surprised and backed up to her, before resting his head on his palm. “No thanks, but I would like some tea- the usual.” He played along, referencing the times Byleth had taken him out for tea. 

This time she didn’t have to imitate a smile, and nodded, “Almyran Pine Needles tea coming right up sir.” She walked back to the kitchen leaving Felix alone with a smile tugging on his lips as his eyes examined her hair bopping up and down as she walked away. He felt his heartstrings turn as he recalled memories of the two today, cursing to himself as he shifted down in his chair and groaned. He really needed to stop this feeling that was growing. 

He laid his head down on the table as he closed his eyes, trying to empty his thoughts. And it didn't even feel like a minute before he heard the familiarity of her footsteps and peered up at her. She placed down the tea and smiled at him with a silver platter in hand. She smiled at him and peeked at her notebook, and read out what it said, “Please call me if you need anything else, I hope you enjoy it master!” She read out, tilting her head as she giggled at Sylvain’s obvious scriptwriting. She bowed before disappearing back to the kitchen leaving an open mouth Felix to stare at his coffee. His face erupted like a volcano as his cheeks flushed in red and his hand shook as he drank some tea. He placed down the cup and covered his hands with his face to calm his heart. “Damn it…” He mumbled as he pulled his hair. He sunk in his chair as he rested his head down again into his arms trying to block any eyesight to his tomato of a face.

“I knew you would like my maid idea.” Sylvain sneaked up beside him, as he teased his best friend, earning him a kick on the shin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff, so here it is. I love Felix so much bruh ;-;


End file.
